I Got My Mind Set on You, But I Haven't a Clue Why
by Lennonfan1940
Summary: The Beatles are far from being world famous, and are living far from the high life behind grotty cinema's, just getting by and George is quite frankly sick of it. The only thing he finds comfort in is his guitar and talking to his fellow band mate and friend Stu. But when a small mishap leads George to developing a crush on Stu, will George be able to face it, or will it pass?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my very first fan fiction on this site :) ! It takes place in the Germany days of the Beatles and is a bit of a Stu/George slash which I'm almost sure is rarely ever done , but anyways I hope you enjoy it and please review, I love reviews more than the average person, so review, even if you hate this, I've got tough skin and always want to improve. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Oh and btw, I do not own the Beatles, obviously, they own themselves.**

_Pitter patter plop,_

A young scruffy teenage lad sat on a cardboard box in a ally way in a more forgotten part of Hamburg Germany. He was a foreigner to the country, and homesick to say the least. He was pondering, long and hard about many things, things he couldn't, and wouldn't share with his fellow band mates who were stuck in this wasteland as well.

His name, George Harrison, but at an age and in a time where it meant close to nothing. He had little to nothing to his name, he was 17, played for a small time band with some fellas he knew, John, Pete, Stu and Paul. But George was sick of all of them. John was too demanding, who was he kidding, half the time John was too drunk to remember his name, the other times he was a total ass. Paul had promised he'd warm up to John, certain that the two would bond better, like they had back in Liverpool and begged John to go easy on him, but so far to no avail. And George was sick and tried of Paul babying him. He didn't need to be treated like a child all the time, sure he was the youngest, but he was perfectly capable of looking after himself. Pete was always nagging him, telling him to do this and that to make up for Stu's dead wait. Stu was hardly around, though John refused to fire him, and George got along okay with him. In fact, Stu was the only one out of the bunch who he felt he could really talk to. Stu was a great listener after all.

But as for the others, George was fed up and tried of them, well fed up and tried of them. And he was seriously considering, running away, back home. Home, his heart seemed to burst at the very thought, and tears weld up in his brown eyes and fell down his dirty teared leather jacket he took such pride in back home. Maybe he really was a baby, no true rocker would be caught dead crying.

And he knew very well deep down that home wasn't an option. John would never let it go, never and he'd be a well known coward. The rest of the band would also throw him out as a traitor. He'd be stuck with a life of being a working class nobody since he'd hesitantly abandoned school. He'd never be able to live it down. Never.

It was now pouring and the young musician considered going inside to that grotty little room at the back of a cinema, that he couldn't bear to call home as it was anything but. When they first arrived, even John complained. It didn't do much. George had shared his opinion and had been told to suck it up. That seemed to be the others answer to everything. Just suck it up, but George wasn't sure how much more sucking up he could do. He was scared. As much as he hated to say it, it was true. If that was such a crime he was certainly guilty of it.

And besides, a small little argument was what led him out here in the first place. John and Pete had been sleeping, and he and Paul had gotten back from an outing, laughing and joking about as usual, which woke up John who was extremely pissed at the situation. He and Paul had gotten into another one of there typical scruffs, and George was doing his best to stay out of it, when John cornered him.

"Eh Harrison, what yah say to that!?" John had sputtered angry.

"Say to what!" He'd answered coldly, not in the mood for a row with John. He of course hadn't been listening to a single word the other young man had been saying, and now he was certain he'd pay for it.

"To you and the other bloody wanker of a lad, getting the fuck out of here and back home!"

"You know what I think Lennon, you really want to know?" George had challenged with equal rage.

"Sure do Harrison, in fact I'm just dying to here what's going on in that little head of yours!"John retorted in his snappy sarcastic voice of his with a roll of his eyes.

"I think I might as well go home John! It'd be better than staying with you bloody assholes wouldn't it! It'd be better than living in this cruddy little shit hole of a room. It'd be better than playing as the background music for whores, sluts, creeps and queers wouldn't it! And it sure as hell would be better than putting up with you!" George had shouted, ranting all his feelings he'd kept bottled up as Paul stood in shock and a smirk came to John's face, he wasn't offended or surprised, just a bit pleased.

"Then you know what Harrison, why don't you fuckin leave, why stay? We sure as hell don't need you. Go back home to mummy and dada and complain about mean old Johnny to someone who cares. Good luck to you George! And you best get the bloody fuck out of 'ere!" John had hollered.

And George had bolted out back here, and considered his options. He had his beloved guitar with him, a amp, and a switch in his back pocket in case anyone decided to give him any trouble. He had a bit of money too, though he didn't reckon he had enough to make it home. It wasn't much and he was rain soaked and cold anyways. He coughed, but that was usual, he was always coughing. Suddenly he heard someone behind him. Shaking and praying it wasn't a rough German gang or a rival gang he looking up into the bright eyes of Stu, the bands bass player. He put a hand on George's solder.

"What's the matter Georgie?" He asked softly.

"Oi, sod off will you, it's none of your bloody business!" George snapped, he really wasn't in the mood for explaining.

"It's John isn't it?" Stu said gently. George relaxed a bit, as he usually did when around Stu.

"I said it was none of your business." He tried a bit less harshly. But Stu stuck around.

"You know George you're a very brave bloke one of the bravest I know. And no matter what John said I still like ya, your a hip guy, and like a little brother, so cheer up eh? What a ciggie?" Stu held out a pack, and George noticed he too was soaking.

"Thanks, you're a good guy Stu, you know that." George took a cigarette. Stu simply smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Georgie."

"So how was Astrid?"

"She was good as usual, yesterday, I didn't see her today." Stu answered, messing with his leather jacket.

"Really?" Wondered George surprised. "What were you doing then?"

"Off looking for a b string for that guitar of yours, it snapped remember. Thought I'd help you out, seeing as I've been needing a d string too for my bass for the longest time." Stu said fumbling through the pockets of his coat before handing over a package containing the string.

"Gee thanks man." George said, surprised once again. Stu was acting as if they were best friends and George was surprised by his kindness.

"No big deal George, so we just gonna stay out in the rain getting soaked or are we going to go back inside? You must be cold."

"Well I doubt I'm allowed in, John's real upset, and he told me to go-"

"No not back in there George, I mean we could go out to one of Astrid's friends flats. It's around here somewhere and she said I or really we meaning all of us could use it when we want." Stu said with a laugh.

"Really why didn't you say something before? So that's were you've been you snake!" George laughed a bit and shook his head.

"Nah, not always, hardly ever really, just when I want to be alone." Stu told him.

"Well let's go then! I could use some of that right now." George said with a smile standing up and falling forward, when it happened. He accidentally brushed lips with Stu!

"Oh goodness sorry! I didn't-" George blushed, humiliated, he wasn't a queer, he liked girls he reminded himself.

"Gee George going queer on me eh?" Laughed Stu putting an arm around the boy. "It was just an accident, I know." He added with a smile. George let out a sigh but his mind was still racing. Because George wasn't exactly sure it was an accident, and he couldn't get the split feeling of a few moments ago out of his head. He'd felt it, it was like a spark, a strange feeling he'd never felt before. What the hell had happened to him?


	2. Chapter 2

The two lads tumbled, soaking wet, into the tiny flat little flat after what seemed like an eternity of stairs and flight's all outside in the cold. George was shaking from the cold as Stu hurriedly unlocked the door once they had reached the correct flat, and the two stood in the door way a moment shaking and catching their breath before saying a thing. Looking up form yet another fit of coughs George's eyes grew large. There, standing before him was the most coziest looking place he'd seen in months.

Stu walked along inside. "I know it's not much and all, probably not worth a reenactment of "Twenty Flight Rock" in the rain, but hey, it's a place to hang your hat." He said walking into a small living space, full of modern art, from paintings to light fixtures.

"Not much, it's beautiful Stu, absolutely amazing compared to that shit hole I've been living in for the past months. Who's is it anyway?" George manged, still shocked following Stu into the living space, amazed that something so homey and pleasant could exist in a world he found so unpleasant, dirty, and wild. I guess every city has it's nice parts, he thought to himself.

Stu, on the other hand, only let out a small laugh before answering,

"I dunno. Some friend of Astrid's I told you. She's got a lot of friends, all beautiful too. Not as gorgeous as her eh, but if you every need a girl just-"

"Nah, they're too loose around here. They're sluts the lot of them. Sleeping around." George quickly explained looking at some of the rather interesting realism pieces.

"Not all of them though George, the good ones are just all in hiding, like Astrid. I'm sure they'd dig a guy like you." Stu went on to say, lighting another cigarette and taking a long draw before offering the pack to George, who in turn took several. Smoking always seemed to relax him.

"What'd you mean?" George wondering, taking his own lighter from his pocket and setting down his guitar and slumping onto a sofa. He was tried. It'd been a long day. Stu seemed to think a moment before answering.

"You know, the quiet but strong type. Byrids dig that crap."

"You think I'm quiet?!" George sputtered, almost choking on his cigarette.

"Easy there, easy Georgie. You okay?" Stu asked taking a seat next to the younger boy on the sofa, looking concerned.

"Yah,yah I'm fine, I'm fine, it's just that...well I've always seen you as the quiet guy. I mean if you know me you know I'm not quiet at all with people I know."

Now it was Stu's turn to laugh. "Me quiet, sure I'm no John, but I ain't quiet. At least not around the other artist, they call me loud all the time."

"Really?" Wondered George. Why everyone he knew who knew Stu thought he was quiet as could be and soft spoken. If there was a loud side to Stu George certainly wanted to see it. "Maybe we ought to get to know each other some more. I mean, were in the same band and everything."

"Sounds good to me, and you can start by teaching me how to change strings on a bass." Stu smiled.

"Sure thing." George told him. He pitied Stu, Paul was always giving him a hard time about how he couldn't play for shit. Sure it was true, but it wasn't Stu's fault, not everyone could be such an amazing bassist or guitarist like Paul thought of himself as. And it certainly wasn't Stu's fault he had bad hand eye coordination, something George had picked up on by watching him play.

George got out his Guitar and Stu followed getting his bass and looking it over. Stu's bass was a real beauty, a Hofner, and well looked after. George wasn't quite sure exactly why Stu had decided to buy it in the first place as he seemed much more into art and such and showed limited issue in actually playing music.

As George swapped out the strings on his guitar, he made sure Stu was following him and he had to help the older boy quite a few times, not that he minded. Stu was kind, and certainly very smart when it came to most things, and boy did he have a sense of humor. And he was pretty good looking too.

George stopped himself. Stu wasn't good looking, well he wasn't bad looking. _But you don't find him attractive George, now stop thinking like a bloody queer. _He brushed his strange thoughts aside. What was it that left him thinking about Stu after...after the incident. But anyways, George figured that if only Stu was a bit more out going and could play guitar he'd make a far better leader than John.

"She's a beauty you know." George found himself saying mainly to distract himself for his own thoughts.

"Who? Astrid? Yah sure she's great, got a body, understands art, has an accent, she's the bomb eh?" Stu answered looking up from his task.

"No!" George said suddenly. He didn't know why but suddenly he felt cold throws Astrid. She didn't seem worthy of a guy as cool and hip to it as Stu. "I meant the bass." He said more calmly.

"Well yah, at least it should be. I didn't want to buy it, sold me favorite painting for a ton of money and John convinced me to buy it." Stu said, sounding almost a bit sad.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you didn't want to buy that bass?" George wondered, startled and confused. Had John really been shady enough to manipulate Stu, one of his best friends, into sending all his well earned money on something he didn't really want. The nerve of John!

Stu sat back, finished with his bass and putting it back away before answering. George waited patiently for an explanation. Sighing he went on.

"Well in away, yah, I guess if it weren't for John I'd be back at art school, painting and drawing and such. But then I wouldn't have found Astrid, or meant you Georgie. So it's worth it, not me at least, you dig?" Stu smiled pulling his legs up onto the sofa.

"Really? You think this is worth giving up art school?"

"Wouldn't change a thing." Smiled Stu.

George found himself smiling. He really didn't care much for Stu before, but now, suddenly he found himself thinking about him in the back of his mind. He really was a cool person. And when he talked with Stu or listened to him he felt warm inside, despite the flat being pretty cold. Could it be, he was crushing on Stu? Nah, George told himself, he was just curious about Stu that was all. He didn't quite remember how, but last thing he knew he'd fallen asleep next to Stu.

**So that was a really short chapter with a sucky ending, but chapter three will be coming soon. Thanks for your reviews to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it :). Oh and if you have any input I wouldn't mind hearing it. Hopefully I can get chapter three done soon, but until then peace, love and bye.**


End file.
